Chocobo Loose On The Highwind!
by Zimithrus1
Summary: What happens when you cross Yuffie, the highwind, and a chocobo all in one? You get a disaster, that's what! Our favorite group of heros find theirselves on the Highwind, with a runaway chocobo on the loose! But that's not all! It seems that Cloud has disappeared. Just what is going on? Rated T For Cid's language!


Hee-hee, It's time for a one-shot! I've been gone away from this site for so long, about two weeks, so I decided to make this little one shot as a little present for all of my readers. Since I am currently dealing with...You guessed it...Writer's block, for my other stories, this one came to mind. I hope you all enjoy this :)

Chocobo Loose On The Highwind!

"Are you kidding me?" An angry Cid shouted throughout the highwind. "Everyone, to the control room, NOW!" He shouted over intercom.

How had his day turned from bad, to worse? Earlier, Yuffie had found a chocobo nibbling on some grass around the Gongaga area, and decided, she wanted a pet, regardless of Cid's shouts about how 'He didn't want no damn chocobo running around his ship and shittin' all over the place!' Now, the worst had happened...The chocobo was loose on the highwind! Soon, scuffles of footsteps entered into the control room.

"Bout time!" Cid snorted when he saw his fellow party members flood into the already small room.

"What is this about Cid?" Red XII spoke up.

"First...Bring in the little thief." Cid ordered gruffly, seeing as Yuffie, the one responcible for this, was missing.

"Leave it ta' me!" Cait Sith cheered, hopping away on his large, overstuffed toy moogle companion.

"Cid, What's going on?" Tifa asked over the loud humming of the engine.

"I'll have the little nusiance explain when she gets here." Cid retorted.

"Hey, where the hell is Spikey?" Barret seemed to cough out, as if he would rather just ignore the fact that Cloud was not in the control room. Cid scanned through the crowd before him, to find that he was indeed missing.

"I order everyone here and that spikey-ass punk has the nerve to not show?" Cid grunted, lighting up another ciggarette with the one about to die, already in his mouth. He replaced the old one with the fresh, new one and inhaled the fumes of it deeply, before exhaling slowly. Tifa's face scrunched as she tried to fan the smoke away from her. Soon, Cait Sith appeared, the moogle dragging a reluctant Yuffie in.

"Lemmi Go! I didn't steal anything this time I swear!" She whined loudly.

"Hey, Whine-bag!" Cid shouted at her. Yuffie yelped when she heard Cid's angered voice.

"Whaddaya want old man?" She replied, quickly finding her poker face. "Make it quick, or I'll throw up on your ship!...Urkk.." Yuffie grunted sickly.

"Not on my ship!" Cid shouted. He quickly retreated from that matter. He coughed slightly before eyeing Yuffie down.

"You better tell them that there's a special guest, an unwelcomed, special guest, aboard my ship."

You could hear a loud gulp from Yuffie's throat as she swallowed. Everyone knew she was about to spout out a lie.

"w-What are you talkin' about? I have no clue!" She protested, as if she never knew. "Fine...Yuffie, our little materia theif, brought a chocobo on board. Knowing her, she didn't keep her eyes on it after she snuck it in, regardless of my rules on this ship. Now, the chocobo is loose on the Highwind, and already messing up some of the eqipment. How do I know, you ask? I saw that chocobo chewing on the wires that keep the ships engine running, and that moronic bird started pecking at the control board, messing around with a lot of things...and the worst part is...It stole my fuckin smokes!" He shouted, red-faced and fuming.

The whole present group could have sworn that steam began to pour out of his ears. Yuffie nervously giggled and pressed her two index fingers together, pushing on one another as she slightly blushed.

"Eh-he-he...You know, they say pets are acually relaxing...So I thought-"

"And I thought, you're going to get that chocobo off my ship! All of you are! Cid proclaimed. Because if this last ciggarette goes out, and I don't have my pack...All of you are going to be sweeping the floors and cleaning up soon to be present chocobo shit!" He shouted, almost running out of hot air.

Everyone present, began to glare angrily at Yuffie. She looked away.

"What's that? Coming mom!" She exclaimed, quickly running out of the control room.

"That little brat!" Barret angrily grumbled.

"I'm not cleaning up chocobo exriminants." Tifa added on, slightly annoyed.

"We don't need another creature aboard this ship." Red XIII Stated calmly.

"Let's get going!" Cait Sith exclaimed, leading the party out of the control room.

"Cid, the highwind is huge! How are we going to find a chocobo in-"

Tifa was cut of because a scream belonging to Cloud errupted a few halls down. "What the?" Barret Wondered as his eyebrows arched.

"I never knew Cloud had such a high-pitched scream." Tifa said.

"What are you doing? Let's check it out!" Red XII huffed, hurridly running to the source of the scream.

The group followed behind Red at a quick pace, keeping stride with the red creature. They went down a few doors, following more present screams.

"It came from in here." Cait Sith said, as the group paused outside of the briefing room.

Another shriek errupted from inside the room. Barret grew impatient, and swung the door open. The groups eyes began to widen. The lost chocobo was chasing Cloud around the large table.

"I am NOT a chocobo! Leave me alone!" He shouted. His sword was drawn, meaning, he meant buissness. His eyes were locked into a feirce scowl. But the chocobo innocently warked at him. It gave a devious glint behind it's emerald green eyes.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, but I think that the chocobo is in heat." Yuffie said, seeming to appear from out of nowhere behind the group. "I knew it seemed just a little too friendly." She added on, watching the scene unfurl.

"Heat!" Cloud exclaimed, turning his attention to the dreaded word.

Cid was trying to hold back laughter, Barret was laughing his ass off, Tifa and Red had shocked expressions on their faces, and Cait Sith was trying to assist Cloud with the chocobo in heat.

"Um...Cloud, I think this means that you need a new hairstyle." Tifa commented.

"Or he's half chocobo." Cid jutted in.

"His dad must have been a full one." Barret chimed in.

Him and Cid began to talk about how Cloud's dad must have been a chocobo as they laughed histerically at their friend's predicament. Cloud growled at the two. He hurriedly ran over, grabbed Cid by the arm, and practicly threw him into the breifing room.

"What the fuck?" Cid shouted as he stumbled. Cait Sith hurried out of the room as Cloud shut, and locked, the door. He turned and glared at Barret.

"Are you next?" He asked, almost growling in anger. Barret stopped laughing all of a sudden and straightened up.

"I thought so." He smirked.

"Holy! Stupid chocobo! Give me my smokes back! I see them tucked under your wing! AAK~!" Cid shouted from inside the room. Cloud's gaze averted to Yuffie, and everyone else.

"If anyone else brings a chocobo into a closed area with me in it, they are going to deal with that chocobo in a locked room, and me, standing there laughing at you and not bothering to help." He threatened as he walked off, slightly shuddering from his close call with the wild bird.

Everyone else agreed to never bring a chocobo on the Highwind again.

_~2 Years Later~_

"Hey! Everyone!" Yuffie shouted, rushing down the halls of the Shera, Cid's new ship.

"What is it now Yuffie?" Tifa asked, almost colliding into Yuffie, who wasn't paying attention where she was going.

"It's bad! Really bad!" She exclaimed.

"What now?" Tifa asked.

"Right before we took off, I forgot I had some Reagen Greens in my pocket, well, and now there are THREE chocobos on board!" She exclaimed. Tifa's eyes widened.

"Are they contained?" She quickly asked.

"Yeah, I had to lock them up in an empty bedroom, no worries!" She smirked, giving a thumbs up.

"Yuffie...Whose bedroom was it?" Tifa quickly asked, grabbing the shoulders of her younger friend.

That familier scream from Cloud echoed across the ship...


End file.
